Pain in darkness still hurts
by Jace666
Summary: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik ended up in a dark room, devoid of an exit. What will they do?


It was really dark in there. Not just the absence of light, but a whole new level of darkness. Two beings seemed to be trapped in this room. Breathing, but not moving. They sat in opposite corners of the room. Its was dark and deep silence. No one dared to break it at first. In one corner sat Marik Ishtar, but he is controlled by his dark side . The bad parts of his psyche, formed to be an entity by the Millennium Rod he is wielding. Known as Yami Marik. His intentions were clear. Fuck everyone's shit up. He seemed to hate everyone and also being hated by nearly everyone as a result.

Why is he here? He does not know. In the opposite corner of the room sat Ryo Bakura, wielder of the Millennium Ring. He is also controlled by an evil entity, the ancient ghost of the King of thieves. He was cruel. He liked collecting corpses and hanging them from walls. He also liked to torture other beings. They both had the same goal. To obtain all of the seven Millennium Artifacts. If one person manages to have possession of them all, a huge mass of pure power will be released, and if this person is evil, Zorc will reappear to end the world. Their methods in achieving this were quite different. While Marik used his mind controlling powers to trick others into helping him, Bakura rushed towards his goal, killing everyone in his way.

Suddenly Bakura broke the silence:

"So,why the fuck are we here, oh-so-clever rod-wielder? Did your world-menacing plans fail?The last thing I can remember was you sending ME into the Darkness. That was quite foolish. I AM the Darkness. So I am back. Even more powerful than before.

I, the shadow of the void,the bringer of eternal sorrow...!"

Marik interrupted his speech.

"Will you just shut up? You are always so damn full of yourself! I admit that you are strong, ok?

But YOU lost to ME. And I'm just a mere mortal. Even if you are 'the Darkness', you are not invincible. Must be quite painful to have such high goals and then fail over thousands of years."

He began laughing manically. He stood up, a diabolic grin on his face. His Millennium Rod started glowing. Bakura stood up to, his millennium had begun flying in the air, he was trembling with anger.

"YOU! Always a thorn in my side! I will SLICE you up! You will become part of my collection!"

With these words he rushed towards Marik, the tips of the ring glowing an dangling, powered by an unseen force. Marik ceased to laugh and dodged his first attack by rolling to the side. The eye of the rod started to pulse in a fast fashion, while he withdrew the hidden blade. They both stood there in the darkness, trying to tax the others movements, waiting for a display of weakness.  
"Getting lazy ancient fucker? Your rotten corpse would make a great decor to a goth disco, ya know?" Marik mocked Bakura in a slightly strained tone.

"Trying to be eloquent? You failed, grave digging bastard. But don't worry. I will cut your pretty arms off your fragile torso, neatly followed by your legs. You will hang from my wall. Suffering through Day and Night. You will experience pain beyond human understanding. And I will look at your twitching body in pure joy. And no you will not die. So, hurry up and lose, motherfucker!"

Bakura smiled, his eyes wide open, bursting with blood lust.

"5000 years of experience and you still know nothing, do you?"  
Marik leaned forward and kissed Bakura. Bakura didn't know what to feel anymore, hatred and love pulsing through his veins. This Bastard. That action was not fair. Not within the rules. His worldview began to shatter, leaving him blank. He never cared for anyone before in his life. But that man...Thousands of years of wisdom began breaking apart, he began to realize that he had to change. While all these thoughts streamed through the ancient mind, Marik was just seeking approval. He was not loving, not really. But somewhere in all his insanity he felt something.  
He was not thousands of years old, but complicated in his own way.  
Thoughts like razor leaves rushing through their heads they deepened their kiss.  
Bakura violently shoved his tongue in Mariks mouth.  
Breaking up the kiss, Marik backed down, raising his blade as to protect himself.  
For the second time they stood in front of each other, panting heavily.

This time Bakura broke the silence

" Marik, I...I didn't know you would feel that way about me. I am confused. I hate you.

You disgust me. I am thousands of years older than you. But still. I feel attracted.

What did you to me, you fucker?!"

Marik replied.  
"I know. You're a disgusting old fuck. I friggin loathe you. But something is there."  
The two of them embraced each other in a forceful way.  
A bit more force and you would hear bones cracking.

"But my hate is nowhere near being less than my attraction. Now we will play a game, dear foe.  
Let the Shadow Game begin."  
Bakura let go of Marik and backed down. The whole room was lit up by eerie green lights now. Right from the Shadow Realm. Pale and sickening. Marik let out a angry grunt.  
"I nearly forgot how ugly you were, old fuck. It will be a PLEASURE to send you away again!"

They charged each other, without hesitation. Marik tried pinning Bakura to the wall with the powers of his rod, but Bakura fended the power off easily. 5000 years of experience are not to be beaten so easily. Bakuras weakness was his fragile body, always hurt or ill in some way. They played the dance of steel, their weapons flashing in the light. Dodge. Parry. Attack. Different patterns to achieve the element of surprise. Both of them were bleeding by that time. Bakura had a deep cut in his left hand, while Marik couldn't use his one shoulder anymore. The tides of battle began shifting towards Marik, because of his agile body. His physical strength was higher than Bakuras, while their artifacts completely annulled each other. Somehow Marik managed to slit his throat leaving a wide red grin on his cervix. Bakura sank to the ground, an expression of mere surprise on his face.  
"But...How?"  
The darkness encased him, fading him away.  
"Don't be fooled, I am the Darkness. I will defy death."  
Then he was gone. Marik slowly walked to the corner where Bakura once was. His face covered by his hands he slit down the wall and began to weep.  
"Why did I have to kill him to let him realize he loves me?"


End file.
